


Black Coffee

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Cop Rin, Future Fish Au, M/M, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has a customer that comes into his shop but never once orders anything expect black coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee

This guy. Every morning he comes in and it is always the same.

"Coffee, black."

He comes into my donut shop and never once has he ordered a donut. This cop. He could go anywhere for coffee but he always comes here. I don't get him because don't cops like donuts? Yet he never orders one. Not once. 

So maybe I shouldn't let something so trivial bother me but I just don't get his motivations or why it seems like he has to come here for his coffee. The coffee isn't even that good here. 

He always has this stupid smile too. This grin like he needs to steal hearts with his very existence. How can anyone be this damn cheery at seven in the morning for crying out loud? 

I sometimes wonder what makes this guy tick. He irritates me so much with his stupid smile. His stupid eyes. His stupid perfect hair. Did I mention his uniform hugs his body and leaves almost nothing to the imagination? Did I mention it is torture and this idiot makes me feel strange for some reason?

I don't get any of this really. The only reason I even know the cop's name is because it is on his uniform because he has only ever said more than two words to me.

Coffee...black. He doesn't even make small talk when he waits as I pour the coffee or make change for him. He just stands there with that stupid grin every single time. 

What goes on in his head? Why does my hand tingle every time he reaches for his coffee or change and our hands barely brush together? It is so irritating and for some reason it all makes my chest feel funny and makes me sick to my stomach and light headed. 

Maybe it would make sense if I knew what was going on with me every morning when this idiot cop sashays though my door. Even the way he walks into the place makes me ill. 

Here it is just one more day and one more coffee and one more smile. It seems like an endless cycle of confusion and I don't know if I will ever be the same. He also seems to stare at me every morning for some reason. 

Maybe it is because I am always the only one behind the counter but couldn't he at least glance up at the menu behind me or try a free donut hole sample? Anything? He must think my donuts are the worst because he never ever orders them. 

I was at the end of my rope on this particular morning. I never smiled at him and I always wore my emotionless face (or so I have been told.) I never bother making small talk with people and I tend to be quiet. 

Never once, never once have we said anything to each other that wasn't related to his damn daily coffee orders. But every morning he seemed to linger just a little too long as well and watch me. He never sat down at one of the tables but he would stand off to the side and blow at his coffee and stare and seem to hesitate. 

Everything. Every little thing he does irritates me. 

This morning, it is just us and he has been standing there with his coffee for a good ten minutes. Neither of us still say a thing and I want to scream WHAT?! at him but I can never bring myself to yell and make that stupid grin leave that stupid face. 

"Would you go out with me?" 

I just stare at him. Floored. Frozen for I don't even recall how long till he was waving his hand in my face and his face was red and his stupid smile has turned to one of concern. 

"I mean...only if you...like guys. Or ---" He sounded like he as going to go off on some ramble when he had been so quiet all this time. All this time. 

"Yes." I replied and felt my heart rise up into my throat. This was my problem? The whole time I was attracted to him? The realization hit me like a cold bucket of ice water hitting my skin far too early to wake me from a long slumber. I liked him....and apparently he had come here for me the whole time. This whole time!

For the first time ever, I was the one wearing the stupid grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because Rin doesn't like sweets. Just a little fluff that refused to leave my head till I wrote it. You can find me on tumblr here: [harubly](http://harubly.tumblr.com). I roleplay Haru and reblog a lot of HaruRin/RinHaru. My OTP whom I love so much that I cannot stand to ship them with anyone else ever. Rin and Haru mean so much to me. I love them so much. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism on this or any of my other stories. I love this fandom and I love my OTP so much. I hope you liked this little drabble. <3


End file.
